Silverflash's Story
by DarkShine07
Summary: A old shecat looks back at her life filled with losses and hardships in her final hours. Expeirence the pain she goes through whil joining StarClan. Pls R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Silverflash sat alone in a cave in the middle of no where. She was alone, and always would be. No one cared for a she-cat who had nothing. Her life had been hard so far, and now it was close to its end.

It all started when she was young and had the love of her life near her. She was having kits. She remembered the pain and exhaustion. But Waveheart was at her side. He made sure she was ok. She had four healthy kits that day. Two were silver, one black, and one ginger. Silverflash had never been able to name them.

The kits suckled and she slept calmly with Waveheart sleeping beside her.

The next day her kits were opening their eyes a little, and by the end of the week they had them open all the time. Waveheart brought by mouse and vole often for Silverflash.

That night she woke to crashing noises, yowls, snarls, kits mewling, hissing, and more. Suddenly a huge tom with black feet crashed through the nursery walls. Blackfoot. His devious smile penetrated her confidence. "Waveheart's kits won't live to see another day!" He snarled. Silverflash hissed a warning, but it did not help. Blackfoot approached and swiped at the kits. Silverflash bit into his paw as he did so. He yowled and the fire in his eyes was unbearable to look at. Before she knew what was happening, Blackfoot had grabbed one of the silver kits in his jaws. He bit down hard and dropped the dead kit to the ground. He was about to swipe again, but Waveheart came crashing into him. "Leave them alone!" He hissed, standing in front of his family. Blackfoot tried to get up and swipe at Waveheart, but he had no strength left. He ran out of the nursery snarling in anger. Waveheart looked at the dead kit. He picked up it's heartless body and took it away to burry. Silverflash tended to her three remaining kits who were scared from Blackfoot's crime. This was only the first in the line of her loved ones to lose.


	2. Chapter 2

Silverflash took the kits out on a trip a few weeks later. Waveheart stayed behind in camp, helping to repair the nursery walls.

Silverflash walked down to the river for some water.

She dipped her head in and drank deeply. Her kits started playing around. They rolled around eachother and play hissed. The black kit pounced on the ginger kit playfully. The ginger kit stumbled backwards a few steps. Silverflash moved her head up. The ginger kit lost its footing and fell into the swirling river. Silverflash ran to the edge and tried to get the kit out. But she couldn't. She couldn't leave the other two kits by themselves on the bank. The ginger kit was swept down stream. Silverflash ran after it with the two other kits following the best they could. The ginger kit did its best to keep it's head over the water, but it struggled desperately.

On the bank another cat joined the running crew, Fireheart.

"What's going on?" he called. "My ginger kit fell into the river, stay with these two!" Silverflash replied as she jumped into the river. She pulled her head above the water and looked until she saw the ginger kit. She swam towards it as fast as she could. The current was pulling the kit farther and farther away. But somehow Silverflash caught up to it. She grabbed the kit's scruff and started swimming upstream. Her energy was almost used up.

Her soaking paws managed to reach up onto the bank. Fireheart bent down and pulled her up. Silverflash rolled on her back gasping for air. She dropped the ginger kit softly on the ground. It was still breathing, but barely. "I'll go and get Cinderpelt!" Fireheart said as he disappeared into the forest. Silverflash started to lick the ginger kit. Her eyes were closed and her body was limp. The black kit and silver kit walked over and sniffed their sister cautiously. The ginger kit tried to lift her head, but failed. Her breathing got quicker as she tried desperately to get enough air.

Cinderpelt and Fireheart appeared and ran towards the ginger kit. Cinderpelt sighed and shook her head. "It's too late." She said gravely. Silverflash hung her head sadly. Fireheart picked up the limp body and took it to burry.

Silverflash, Fireheart, and Cinderpelt led the two remaining kits back into camp. Waveheart ran over. Fireheart had already told him the news and when Silverflash shook her head he dropped his.

Silverflash went into the newly repaired nursery with her kits to sleep. But nightmares haunted her throughout her rest.


	3. Chapter 3

The two kits she had left grew a little more everyday. But the elements were testing them.

Silverflash woke up the very next day and knew something bad was going to happen again. She could feel it. She tried to keep her kits in the nursery for the day instead.

"Mommy, can't we just go out for a minute?" the silver kit asked. Silverflash shook her head. The silver kit sighed and lay down. The black kit was a little more adventurous. He snuck out while his sister and mother were asleep. "Yay!" he said as he escaped the nursery's boundaries.

"Where do you think you're going?" It was Waveheart, dad. "Uh…" the black kit stammered. Waveheart flicked his tail. "Mom won't let us out, I just want to have some fun!" the black kit whined. Waveheart sighed, "Fine, go ahead and get your sister, but be careful, you don't want to end up like your ginger sister. The black kit agreed and turned to get his sister.

They ran out of camp happily. In the forest they rough housed until they were so tired they had to lie down and just take deep breaths. The silver kit laughed playfully.

"Hey look at these berries!" the silver kit said. The black kit looked at them. "They look yummy!" He bit one off the bush and so did the silver kit.

Da da da da!


	4. Chapter 4

Silverflash woke up. Where were the kits? She yawned guessing they were just playing in the nursery. But they weren't. She walked out of camp. None of the cats could tell her where the kits were. She looked for Waveheart. He was in the warrior's den sleeping. "Waveheart, wake up!" Silverflash called, nudging his side. He grumbled. "What?" he said groggily. "Waveheart, have you seen the kits?" Waveheart shot straight up. "I told them they could go play; did they not come back yet?" Silverflash shook her head. "Let's search outside of camp." Waveheart said. Silverflash followed him out of camp quickly. They searched around the river but they didn't catch the scent. The air started blowing towards them. Silverflash caught a trace of her black kit's scent. "Come on!" she said and took off through the woods.

They came to a clearing where the two kits were laying on the ground. "Oh no!" Silverflash exclaimed. Waveheart picked one up and Silverflash got the other. They ran back to camp. With any luck at all Cinderpelt might be able to help.

They entered camp and went straight into Cinderpelt's den. They dropped the kits on the ground and looked at Cinderpelt hopefully. She bent forward. "What happened?" "I think they ate death berries." Waveheart said quietly. Silverflash looked down. "I'm sorry, but it's too late, again. The berries are already in full effect." She shook her head.

Silverflash and Waveheart carried the two kits and buried them beside their other two kits' graves. All four had died. What else could go wrong? But Silverflash only knew the half of it at that moment.


	5. Chapter 5

It was months since the kits died. Silverflash often dreamed about them. How could she not? Her first kits and they all died within one month old.

Shadow Clan was on their way to attack again. Thunder Clan was preparing everything. Silverflash had moved back into the warrior's den a long time ago. The day her last two kits ate death berries. Waveheart was close by. He had his head on his paws, but his eyes were wide open. Silverflash gave him a lick. He was all she had left. He smiled thankfully. "We'll have more kits someday." He said confidently. She smiled at his confidence, that's what they needed after all.

Suddenly Brokenstar padded into the camp with warriors following close behind. All the cats in camp got to their feet, ready to fight. Bluestar walked out of her den and hissed. She jumped for Brokenstar's neck. That was all it took; all the cats leapt into battle. Waveheart disappeared from sight. Silverflash pounced onto Jaggedtooth. "Pathetic she-cat!" he spat. She clawed into his back forcefully. She bit down hard and he yowled in pain, slinking out of camp hastily. Another cat pounded her into the ground. Silverflash used Fireheart's move. She pretended to be hurt. The other cat jumped off to go for another. Silverflash jumped to her feet and pounced onto his back. He was knocked into the ground and a bone cracked. He limped out of camp with furious and scared eyes.

Silverflash looked to her left. Blackfoot was attacking Waveheart fiercely. Silverflash ran towards him. She jumped into him, knocking him off Waveheart. He ignored her and went back to Waveheart who had barely gotten up. "I'm going to kill you the way I crushed your kit!" Blackfoot snarled. Waveheart jumped at him angrily. But it was a mistake. Blackfoot opened his jaws to reveal shiny teeth, like daggers they pierced Waveheart's beautiful fur. He fell to the ground. Blackfoot bit into him with those dagger teeth again. Waveheart did not move again. "No!" Silverflash yowled. She wouldn't let Blackfoot get away with this. She jumped onto his back angrily. He yowled in pain. She dug her claws into his black fur. He jumped up, knocking her off. She got up and went at it again. She sunk her teeth into his delicate neck. "No, you fool!" Blackfoot yowled again. He shrank down further and further. Another cat jumped onto his back. Fireheart! He dug his claws into Blackfoot's back while Silverflash held on tight to his neck. Soon he was dead. Silverflash dropped his lifeless head onto the ground.

"Come on!" Brokenstar called. The Shadow Clan cats retreated.

"I'm sorry." Fireheart said looking at Waveheart's body. Silverflash hung her head.


	6. Chapter 6

Now Silverflash walked into a cave. She had lost her family, love, and home as a younger cat. Her minutes were numbered, remembering it all hurt so badly. She closed her eyes slowly and imagined what it would be like if they hadn't all died. They would all be together right now, still home and happy.

"Come Silverflash." A voice called. Silverflash opened her eyes. She stood up and looked around. She was her younger self again and Waveheart stood in front of her smiling. "Come." He repeated. Silverflash was about to burst with happiness. He led her forward and into a mysterious world with billions of cats. Star Clan. Her kits were there, and so were all the cats she knew who had died.

"Welcome to Star Clan." They all said together. Silverflash nodded her head. She looked down once more at her lifeless body below in the cave. It looked so peaceful. She smiled and went on to join Star Clan with her friends and family.


End file.
